His Brave Siren
by miss mari ma
Summary: This fanfiction was meant to posted a long time ago, but I never put it up. I redid the first few chapters, changed names, and changed the title (even though it's "ish".
1. Chapter 1

There have been tales of creatures that sing to get a man's attention. The tales of creatures that contain beautiful singing voices that are definitely irresistible that you don't want to cover your ears; you want to hear more. They mostly sing with high-pitched notes, but they still sing in low notes as well. At first, you encounter them in the oceans. Now, the owners of these lovely voices are now seen on stage. These four beautiful women call themselves the Sirens and like sirens, they have the most utterly gorgeous voices people has ever heard in their lives. How do I know about these women? I know about them because I am a part of this group.

My name is Mae McKenzie. I'm 22 years old and I'm the founder of our girl band, the Sirens. I founded this band when my band mates and I were in middle school. There isn't much to say about our group, but I can say that we're friends trying to make a difference and share what we like to the world. As idols, we wants to please our fans and keep our image as classy as possible because we're young women; and we mustn't screw up.

Anyway, my friends and I were shopping for clothes in which we need for our concert tomorrow and we take our precious time. I have to shop for a lot of clothes because I have to sing with my friends and I have to sing solo. I have a new song that's coming out pretty soon in which I made my own and I want to sing it to our fans. I take some shiny pink leggings, a leather pleated black skirt, and some simple jeans off the rack and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I jump reacting to the impact. "Are you okay?" I hear Tallulah, ask me. "I'm fine, Lulah" I reply.

"Good. I thought you might be nervous about your solo."

"It's not my first solo, you know. I'm not nervous at all."

"Well then. I'll leave you to it then."

Tallulah is the kind of friend that is there for you anytime; for the good times and bad times. We known each other since 5th grade and we've been tight as a knot ever since. We both love music and dreamed of becoming singers one day. And when we met again in middle school, we decided to take action into what we like to do along with Ami and Sabella.

After I taken care of the regular clothing, I had to search for a gown. This gown is what I'm going to wear for my solo and I need a bit of help from Sabella, who is more into dress shopping than any of us in our band. "So, what kind of dress are you looking for, Mae?" Sabella questions.

"I'm looking for something turquoise, strapless, and it has to shimmer in the light."

"I got you. Wait right here and I'll be back with your ideal dress."

Sabella is from Costa Del Sol and is more into clothes, but still is in love with singing. She told me before when she was little, her mother always sung to her before she went to sleep. Ever since those nights in which her mother sang, Sabella wanted to sing for herself. When Tallulah and I told her about the band we wanted to make, she was ecstatic and joined us in a blink of an eye. Now, she is with us expressing her feelings and talent.

After a good five minutes, Sabella come back with a nice simple, less puffy ballgown with the description I mentioned to her before and it was beyond perfect. "This is excellent, Sabella. This is exactly what I'm looking for." I said.

"I'm good at these type of things you know. I love to dress shop."

"We all know that."

"Now come on. Let's pay for this dress, so all of us can has some time to relax." Sabella says as she takes both me and the dress to the cash register. Paying for the dress went quick and we head back to the studio where Ami is. Tallulah, Sabella, and I make our way to the Dressing Room of our studio and we see Ami in front of the mirror. She was putting on make-up to see what kind of make-up will she put on for the concert. "We're back!" Tallulah says. "Hey, guys. How did the shopping go?" Ami questions. "It went smoothly." Sabella replies. "Excellent." Ami cheers, "I want to discuss about make-up for tomorrow."

"Okay, but we need to talk about your neck, Ami. That crazy black spot there seems to be spreading and you end up in severe pain." I remind her.

Ami is quite the happy woman in our group. She's optimistic and will believe in you no matter what. What makes her truly optimistic is that she'll go on stage no matter what she looks like. Just last week, she woke up with some sort of black spot on her neck and it came along with severe pain. Ever since that day she got it, it grew larger and pain also grew. All four of us didn't know what it was, but we tried to cure it as hard as we could; nothing seemed to work. We're actually worried about about her going on stage with that thing and the pain might just get to her, but she says that it'll be fine. I sure hope so.

"I'll be alright, Mae. If I feel pain, I'll be sure to tell you guys." Ami assures.

"But, Ami, we don't know what that is on your neck. It looks like it's dangerous and it might kill you."

"I won't die from this. Not ever." Ami smiles at me as she grabs my hands, "Enough talk about this mark. Let's talk about make-up." "Okay then." I sighed and got to a further discussion on make-up and hair.

After our meeting about tomorrow's concert, I drive back home late at night. I enter my home, cook myself dinner, shower up, and got ready for bed. I cover myself up and begin to fall into a deep sleep, but the sound of footsteps interrupts it. I know for sure that I locked the doors and the windows, so why do I hear footsteps? I grab my robe, open the door slowly, and tip-toed out of my room. I still hear the sound of footstep around my house; it sounds like it's coming from the living room. I quietly walk to the living room and see a man with black spiky hair and a uniform in which belonged to SOLDIER, an army group of Shinra. What is a member of SOLDIER doing in my house? I know that asking myself won't help, so I ask the man, "Who are you?" The man turns around and looks at me with a smile. "You're just the person I wanted to see." he says.

"Why do you want to see me?"

"I have to talk to you about something important." the man answers, "It's about your singing group and your friend."

"My friend?"

"The one that has geostigma."

"Geostigma?"

"Geostigma is a disease that has been developed after the impact of the meteor. It's the black markings that show on the skin."

"So, that's what it's called. But, what does it have to do with Ami? And what about the Sirens?"

"Three men are after the four of you. They believe that you know the way to Jenova and they can kidnap you guys. They might even kill you."

"So, what do I do? What do I do to save my friends and myself?"

"I know someone who can protect you. He'll keep you from harms way of the three men."

"Okay, but still, I don't understand what's going on. What is Jenova and who are these men?"

"You'll find that out for yourself."

"I don't know who you are, but I'll listen because I think I can help out my friend with this geostigma."

"I'm Zack Fair, former SOLDIER. Good luck to you and your friends, and tell my cousin I said hello."

"Your cousin? Who is your cousin?" And with that, I see the man leaves, and I wake up the next morning confused. That discussion from last night seemed so real. I know I saw the man with my own eyes. He even told me his name is Zack Fair. I don't know what's going on, but I'll do what he says in order for me and my friends to be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I made myself a boosting breakfast and while making it, I remember the man by the name of Zack and what he told me. I still don't understand, but I'll do what I can to help the four us. If my friends die, I don't know what to do with myself. I mean we worked together to create our group and we shared what we like to millions. So, I promise to myself whatever what happens, I'll be there for my buddies. While I thought about that, I jump reacting to the sound of my cell phone ringing. By just reacting, I know that I'm thinking way too hard on this. I pick up my phone and look at that collar I.D. It was Sabella calling me and answer the phone. "Hey, Sabella." I greet to her.

"Good morning, Mae. Are you ready for today?"

"Of course I am."

"Are you really? You don't sound too good right now."

"Can you tell?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I have to tell you guys about that soon."

"Tell us what?"

"You'll know once I tell you. I'll see you in a moment. I just finished eating my breakfast and I'm going to head over there soon."

"Okay. I'll meet you there then."

"Bye."

I put some simple clothes on, gather my belongings, and head out of my house. I begin to drive towards the studio in which the concert takes place. Then, Zack's words replay in my mind again. It's the moments when I'm not thinking about anything and it just pops back up into my mind. It's just insane to me; I don't know what I'm getting into. My phone rings again, I pick it up, and look at the number. The number didn't have at name at all. I don't know whether if I should answer it or not. I take the choice to answer the phone and I say, "Hello?" There was no answer from the other side of the phone. "Hello? Who's calling?" I tried to get another reply, but still, no one is responding. I suck my teeth and then hang up the phone.

As I put my phone in my pocket, some creature attacks my vehicle. It's hard to describe on how the monster looks like, but all I can say is that it's freaky. I scream at the top of my lungs as the monster continues to wreck my car. As quick as it got there, it quickly moved away from my car. I exit the car and begin to run to the studio without turning back. Many people were also running to somewhere safe along with their children. While running, I find Sage, our agent. He was calling my name and he waves his right hand to get my attention. "Sage!" I yell and run towards him. I was able to reach him at the area he stood at. "Mae, what's going on here?" Sage asks.

"How should I know!? All I know is that a monster attack my car!"

I watch the other people run and scream in fear until I hear a little girl's voice. "Daddy! Daddy!" the little girl was crying for her father. She was in the middle of the crowd of people. She didn't know where to run; all she did was cry for her father. I couldn't help, but to acknowledge the little girl's cries. I decided to take action and rescue the girl, so I ran out to the crowd, embraced the girl, picked her up, and brought her with me and Sage. I put her down and she continues to call for her dad. "Hey, little one. It's okay. You're safe now."

"But Daddy..."

"I promise you that we'll find your father soon. I promise. Now, don't cry, okay?" I wipe away the little girl's tears away and together, we went to the studio.

The three of us arrive at the studio on time and safely. Sage goes to the staff while the little girl and I go to the dressing room. Along the way, I see Tallulah coming out of the dressing room. "Tallulah!" I yell out to her. "Mae!" she runs towards me and then has me in her embrace, "Thanks goodness. We know what happened. It's on the news." Tallulah grabs my arm and pulls me into the Dressing Room along with the girl. Ami and Sabella were in the Dressing Room watching the news. The news shows the monsters attacking and the people running. "I don't understand. What are they? Where did they come from?" Ami asks. "Nobody knows of course." Sabella answers. As I look at the television, my cell phone rings again. I look at it and it's the same number. I answer it and this time I manage to hear a voice. "Ar-y-?" I could hear the person too well because the phone was breaking up. "Hello? Who is it?" I ask. "It's-." the phone continues to break up and then the phone hangs up by itself. "Damn." I say as the phone hung up.

"So, Mae, who is this?" Sabella questions about the little girl. "I found her in the crowd along the way. She was crying for her dad. I got her out of the crowd as quick as I could." I tell them. "Well, aren't you the hero." Tallulah replies with a smile. "What's your name, little one?" I ask the girl. "Marlene..." she answers. "Okay, Marlene. For now, my friends and I will watch you. As soon as we find your father, we'll bring you to him." I tell her. "Thank you." Marlene thanks me and gives me a warm hug. Now that I'm here, I have to tell friends about Zack and what's going on. "Guys, I have to tell you about something important." I begin to bring up the news. "Oh! Sabella did say that you have something to say. So, what's wrong?" Ami asks.

I sigh and relax my nerves getting ready to tell them. "Guys, we're being hunted down."

"By who?" Tallulah asks.

"A man named Zack told me it was three men. They are searching for us because they think we have the key to something called Jenova. They're after us because they want someone with geostigma."

"Geostigma?" Sabella questions.

"It's a disease. Almost everyone is getting it. She has it too. I can see it on her neck." Marlene points at Ami.

"Marlene is right. Those guys might want Ami the most, but they will find a way to use the rest of us."

"So, what are we going to do?" Ami questions.

"I hear that we're being watch by someone. I don't know who this person is either."

"Okay. We'll discuss this matter later. We have to get ready for this concert now." Sabella says and gets out her clothes.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

With that out of the way, we begin to get ready for our show. Our hairstylists have arrived on time and we've all get our hair done. Tallulah is getting her hair washed, Ami is getting her hair flat-ironed and tied up, Sabella's hair is getting decorated with jewels, and my hair is getting curled and a flower will be placed in it. After her hair was washed, Tallulah passes by me as she asks, "So, you've met Zack?" "Yes." I answered. "He didn't forget me did he?" she questions. "Forget you?" I didn't understand by what she meant until it hit me. I also remember Zack saying to tell his cousin hello. So that means...

"I'm guessing you're his cousin then?"

"So, he did tell you."

"Not exactly. He didn't say a name, but did mention a cousin."

"Yeah. Him and I were so close to each other. I may have a brother, but Zack's more of an older brother to me. When I heard that he died..." Tallulah sighs trying not to cry about him.

"I'm sorry, Lulah. I didn't mean for you to bring up something like that."

"That's okay. I know that he's still here because I feel him in my heart and he will be there forever."

"Well, all I can say is that you're cousin sounds helpful."

"He's always helpful."

I smile at Tallulah's strong feelings for her cousin. It really is nice to have that person in your family in which you can share your thoughts with.

After the finishing touches of our hair were put in, we all put on our clothes and make-up. Before we can go on stage, I walk over to Marlene. "Marlene, we're going on stage now. If there's a problem, go contact one of the staff or one of us okay?" I told her what to do in case if there's any trouble. "Okay. I'll stay here." she retorts. "Good girl." I smile at her. The four of us exit the Dressing Room and go to the backstage area. And with a fix of my hair and the pull of my strapless top, I go on stage with my mates.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd pov

Just as the concert started, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, and Vincent emerge into the arena full of fans of the Sirens. So far, nothing has gone wrong. The women on stage continue to sing their feelings out and be who they want to be. But, even so, something wasn't right. Cloud felt the presence of Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz closing in on the area. "Vincent, go outside and look out for Kadaj. I believe that they're going to make their move pretty soon." he commands. Without a word, Vincent quickly exits the arena. "Yuffie, are you in the back?" Cloud asks Yuffie through an ear mic. "Yes. I only see three of them returning back. Other than that, everything is fine back here." Yuffie replies. "Continue to keep watch." Cloud commands. "Okay." Yuffie answers. As she watches, Yuffie sees one of the women exit in a shimmering turquoise gown. "One of them is going on stage." Yuffie informs Cloud.

After exiting the Dressing Room, Mae speed walks towards the stage. "Quickly, Ms. McKenzie! You're up for your solo." one of the staff tells her. "I know. I know. I'm ready." she replies. Another person of the staff fixes her dress and her hair. "Now, you go on that stage and sing. Hurry up!" Sage orders her. "On my way." she says as walks on the stage. Mae holds her dress up a little bit, so she won't step on her dress. She gets in front of the microphone and begins to sing the first words of her song. While the spotlight was on her, the diamonds on her gown glow out to the audience.

Cloud watches the woman sing her heart out to a slow song. Like the sirens of Greek Mythology, Mae's voice reaches Cloud in which made him want to hear more of both her song and voice. But, the irresistible voice of Mae was interrupted. "Cloud, he's here. The group headed in the back and they killed the guards." Vincent tells Cloud. "Contact Yuffie and tell her to get the girls out of there. We'll get the one that's out here now." Cloud retorts. Cloud looks back up to see Mae backing away from Kadaj slowly. As Kadaj got closer, Mae begins to run, but she falls back making her vulnerable to him. While Kadaj makes his attempt to capture Mae, Yazoo's monsters come out from the back and they attack the audience.

"Tifa, go backstage with Vincent and Yuffie! Barret and I will take care of Kadaj!" Cloud demands. Tifa quickly runs backstage while Cloud and Barret take care of the monsters and Kadaj.

1st pov—Mae

Out of nowhere, a man dressed in black comes from the ceiling and is approaching me. I take my chance to run away, but I trip on my dress and fell backwards. Everything else gets out of hand when the monsters from this morning appeared again. The man continues to walk towards me and I get up steadily. "Even if you run away, you won't be able to hide from me." he says to me. I pull my dress up a bit, so I can run without tripping. As I got backstage, I see the staff...dead. I scream as I look at the horrible sight before me. Some of their heads were ripped off, three of them had their throats slit, and the rest had their body parts dismembered. Blood was spilled on the walls and and the floor. I would turn back around, but that man will catch me. I don't know what to do. All of a sudden, one of the monsters jumped in front of me and is barring his teeth at me. I'm completely cornered like a rat! As the man and the monster close in on me, a man with spiky, blonde hair shows up and kills the monster in front of me. Next thing I knew, I found him in front of the gray-haired man. "Get out of here!" the blonde-haired man yells at me. All I did was nod, run through the blood and dead bodies, heading to the Dressing Room in which my friends are. I quickly get to the room and I see the room was open already. Now, I'm so afraid at the moment. I just hope they're okay...

I run inside to find the room empty; my friends weren't there and neither was Marlene. I run to the backdoor and head outside. I see people running, but I don't see Tallulah, Sabella, Ami, or Marlene. I breathe heavily and I just want to cry; I don't know where they are. And it's all because of this sudden mayhem. I feel someone grab onto my wrist and I scream as I try to pull my arm back. "Come with me." a man with long black hair says and he leads me to a large ship. As I make my way inside, I see Ami come out of the ship and run to me. "Mae! Are you okay!?" she asks with a worried voice, "Your dress! It's bloody!" "I'm fine, but our staff isn't. They're dead." I retort.

"What about Sage?"

"I don't know about Sage."

"Come inside. We were so worried about you." Ami pulls me inside the ship and brings me to Tallulah, Sabella, and Marlene. When I saw them, I see that Tallulah is aiding Sabella. It looked as if she was hurt. "Sabella!" I yell and run towards her, "Tallulah, what happened to her?" "Those men that you told us about came from the back and they were coming to Ami first. Sabella confronted them and one of them started to choke her." she explains. "Oh my god." I react as I put my hands over my mouth. I look at Sabella's neck and I saw the bruise marks in which one of the men left there. "Will she be okay?" I ask. "Of course she will." Tallulah answers, "All she needs is some air to breathe." I look down at my dress and see the blood of the staff smeared on the bottom of it. 'This is insane...' I thought. "Hang on tight, ladies! We're takin' off!" I hear a country voice say as the ship takes flight.

3rd pov

Yuffie enters the arena and finds Cloud fighting Kadaj. "Cloud!" she calls out to him, "Cloud, all four of them are in the ship! They're safe!" When Cloud heard that they girls are safe, he sees Kadaj smirks and retreats to his brothers. Cloud puts his Buster Sword away and follows Yuffie out of the arena. As they got out, Yuffie boards the ship while Cloud boards his Fenrir. After starting it up, he follows the same direction the ship is going to. Cloud looks up at the ship and worries about the lives in which he's responsible for. He hopes that he won't put them into so much danger and have them die the worst way. If they die, he believes that he won't be forgiven still. So, he'll give it his all to keep them safe. Even if it cost him his life...


End file.
